customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Test for the Best (Mario Party 8)
Test for the Best is the only secret minigame mode in Mario Party 8. This mode is like Decathlon from Mario Party 5, 6 and 7, as well as Score Scuffle from DS, though this mode is for one player only. The character appears in a hot-air balloon, MC Ballyhoo and Big Top alongside him or her. He tells them that the goal is to earn points based on their performance in ten minigames (and be graded with an F, D, C, B, A, or A+, the last one automatically netting the player 1000 points); every point they earn sends them a foot into the air, and so the real objective is to fly as high as possible. It is possible to access this mode without having unlocked all 10 minigames listed below, as long as this minigame mode is bought from the Fun Bazaar first. Any minigames played here that have not yet been unlocked will be unlocked after completing this mode. This mode stores the best 5 total scores in this mode, as well as points earned, grade received and title earned for each minigame within each ranking. Description *Minigame type: Solo *Difficulty: ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Minigames The ten minigames that are played are the same ones every time. However, they are played in a random order. *Alpine Assault *Ion the Prize *Kartastrophe *Pumper Cars *Rotation Station *Saucer Swarm *Settle It in Court *Snipe for the Picking *Surf's Way Up *Swing Kings The games are measured either in time, or points. Scoring Unlike the Decathlon games in previous Mario Party games where score was the sole purpose of determing the winner, this mode also uses a grading system as it is a single-player mode, though up to 1,000 points can be earned in one minigame. Minigame Grades The amount of points the player earns after converting the result from the minigame will determine the grade for that minigame: Each minigame also earns the player a "rank" for that minigame, which is determined by the grade earned and the name of the minigame. Targets The required results (in score or time) for each eligible grade are shown below. If the player does not meet the requirement for a D''' grade or higher (and as a result, earns less than 600 points from the result of the minigame), it will be an '''F (though the player can still earn points depending how close they were to the D grade). There are also factors that determine the exact amount of points the player will score in this mode. Depending on the player's performance on the minigames, it is possible to get the same grade but different amount of points on multiple minigames. Overall Targets At the end of all minigames, the player is graded based on their total score, and given an overall rank appropriate to the player's total score. There are 20 possible overall ranks in this mode. Aside from earning 10 Carnival Cards for playing the minigames, the total score also determines the amount of bonus Carnival Cards the player will also receive: Signs Every thousand-point mark is indicated by a sign. The creatures holding the signs are listed below. *1000 Points: Two Paragoombas *2000 Points: Two Green Paratroopa *3000 Points: Two Red Paratroopas *4000 Points: One Flutter *5000 Points: One Klepto *6000 Points: One Fishin' Lakitu *7000 Points: Two Toadies *8000 Points: Two Fly Guys *9000 Points: One Magikoopa *9800 Points: Various Captain Shy Guys on the Moon Tips This mode is extremely hard, so you might need some practice on the 10 minigames found here. If you're a master player, you should definitely get 10,000 points for this one. Don't worry, because the Nickelodeon fans use Daisy (as well as Peach by some fans) to earn 10,000 points in Test for the Best. This would be in the videos that were uploaded onto YouTube by the Nickelodeon fans in 2007. To get 10,000 points, all you have to do is get an A+ rank in every test above. That way, you will earn 1,000 in each test. Category:Mario Party modes